


Wit Over Measure

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, tiny dick Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: His chest tightened as Ren moved to undo his pants. He'd already taken off his boots when he entered the room, so they dropped to the floor leaving him standing in only his briefs.Thick fingers slipped beneath the waistband and then paused.“You're nervous,” Ren said, his brow furrowing.Annoyance bubbled in Hux as he just wanted to be past this part.“How astute,” he said dryly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm gonna do part of kinktober? Anyways here's days 5 and 6. Humiliation and size difference. Can probably throw day 2 - dirty talk in there as well. 
> 
> Huge thanks to letmeputitinyourbutt for telling me I'm not terrible!
> 
> 3/14/2017 Update: I commissioned the lovely [hxxxm](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/) to draw a scene from this fic, and it's so incredibly perfect! [Click here!](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/post/158416910887/the-size-of-my-cock-has-nothing-to-do-with-my)

It started out like any other argument.

There was an officer's meeting to discuss the distribution of their troops to current and potential conquests, and Ren had contradicted almost everything that Hux had said. When the meeting was over, Hux dismissed everyone but Ren planning on warning him against undermining him like that again. If Ren had a problem with his orders then he could take it up with him in private. It was bad for his image and the overall morale of the officer's to see their commanders divided in such a way.

Ren's helmet was off as it was for most meetings, preferring comfort over intimidation when there was nuanced work to be done, and when their argument turned to standing almost chest to chest, biting words flying between them, something shifted.

Amber eyes kept flicking from Hux's eyes to his mouth and Hux himself noted how plush the knight’s own lips were this close up.

There was a pause filled with heaving breaths and then a low growl and Ren's gloved hands came up to Hux's head and pulled him forward, kissing him hard.

Hux grunted in surprise, but insistent movements from Ren had him responding with the same fervor. It was as much of a fight as it was a kiss, teeth biting too hard on swollen lips and fingers tangled in hair pulling too sharply. Hux ended up with his back against the wall and Ren moving to kiss and bite along his jaw and down his neck.

“I hate you,” Hux hissed as he tipped his head to give Ren better access.

Ren responded by biting hard just above his uniform collar, making Hux flinch and groan. Large hands ran down his sides and reached around to grab his ass. Hux automatically arched at the touch, his hips grinding against Ren's and gasping as he felt the hard, thick press of his cock.

Hux cursed.

“So desperate already?” Hux asked, his voice deep and breathless. Ren growled and rolled his hips against Hux's. “Why should I give in to this?”

“Because you want to,” Ren said. The sound of his deep voice so close to Hux's ear made him shiver.

“If I give you this will you stop being such an inconvenience?”

Ren scoffed and brought his lips back to Hux's. “No,” he said defiantly before kissing him again and pushing his tongue into Hux's mouth.

Hux moaned into it and twisted the fist he had in Ren's hair, earning him a growl. He smiled, biting Ren's tongue and then sucking it, trying to drag as many sounds out of the knight as he could.

Ren was annoyingly right. Hux did want this. He wanted to watch Kylo Ren come apart at the seams and he wanted to be the one to do it.

When a hand moved from his ass to come around to the front, Hux froze and grabbed his wrist before he could grope him.

“No,” he said firmly, glaring at Ren. Ren's eyes narrowed as he searched Hux's face and despite his best efforts Hux couldn't stop his pale cheeks from flushing.

Everything about Ren was large, from his broad shoulders to wide hands to the hard cock he'd felt pressed against his hip. Hux was… not.

Ren was the last person he needed to have know about that.

Using Ren's temporary distraction, Hux flipped them so Ren's back was against the wall. He let go of his hair and sank down to his knees, grabbing at the bulge in his robes. Ren groaned and dropped his head back against the wall with a curse.

Pushing aside the thick fabric off his robes, Hux quickly undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear down to reveal his cock.

He exhaled sharply at the sight of it. It was bigger than it had felt, which is to say that it was impressively large. Ren laughed above him.

“Can you handle it, General?”

Hux glared at him.

“If you touch my head or thrust I'm going to bite it.”

Ren tisked and Hux ignored him, focusing instead on the task at hand. He licked the palm of his gloved hand and wrapped it around the shaft, almost moaning when it barely covered half of it. He started with short licks and strokes, Ren sighing with each one, and then moved to take it into his mouth.

Not only was Ren long but he was thick. His jaw ached as he strained to keep his teeth out of the equation, but if there was the occasional scrape, who's to say that it wasn't intentional.

Ren heeded his warning and as Hux built a steady rhythm that had the knight panting, he kept his hands against the wall. Hux spared nothing, throwing himself at his cock like he was starved for it. Perhaps he was. It'd been years since he'd last been intimate with someone.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Ren to start losing his composure. He shook with building pleasure and the effort of staying still, muttering Hux's name like it was a curse. When Hux reached up to cup his balls, Ren was lost. His body tensed and a strangled cry was all the warning Hux got before Ren was coming in his mouth.

Hux didn't swallow when Ren was done. Holding the sharp, salty fluid on his tongue Hux stood up and smirked. Ren's face was flushed, his eyes half lidded and mouth slightly parted as he slumped back against the wall.

Reaching forward, Hux wrapped his hand behind Ren's head and pulled him into a kiss. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Hux pushed the knight’s come into his own mouth and then pulled back, cupping his face with both hands and pressing his thumbs beneath his jaw to keep his mouth shut.

“Swallow,” he said, his voice rough but firm.

Ren glared at him but didn't struggle, and Hux smirked as he watched the knight's throat bob.

He patronizingly patted Ren's cheek and then stepped back, feeling immeasurably pleased with how wrecked he looked.

“If you ever want a repeat, don't question me in front of my men again.”

Without a second look Hux walked out of the meeting room, smoothing a hand over his hair.

\-----

Over the next few days Ren was noticeably quieter than he had ever been since coming on board the Finalizer. He was still his usual obnoxious self when he did talk, but he had yet to interrupt or dispute Hux on any of his orders. It was a blissful reprieve from the norm and Hux was proud of himself for finding sway over the knight.

The longer Ren was civil, the more Hux found himself thinking about his body. He wanted to see the rest of what was under those robes. It created a problem for him though as he didn't want to remove his own clothes.

He knew his own cock was small and personally he didn't mind, but it was alway nerve wracking with new partners as to what their opinions would be. Ren was obtuse at the best of times, and Hux felt sure he'd never hear the end of it if he found out.

It wasn't long before the opportunity meet with Ren privately arouse again, and he was faced with making a decision.

He opted in favor of desire.

There was nothing Ren could say that Hux hadn't already heard, and it would just be a matter of compartmentalizing. There was the small chance that Ren would be turned off altogether and not want to see him again, but even that wouldn't be something new.

In the evening the next day he opened his door to let Ren into his quarters. His helmet was already off and he was dressed more casually than his usual robes in a sleeveless shirt and loose training pants.

Hux stopped himself from sighing at the sight his arms, thick with muscles that was begging to be worshipped and that he knew were strong enough to lift a man up from the ground by his throat.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” Hux asked going over to a cabinet where he kept his personal stock. He needed something to calm himself.

“No,” Ren said simply. Hux glanced at him to see his eyes fixed on him and he quickly drank half of his glass of whiskey.

“I appreciate you heading my advice from before,” Hux said turning to face Kylo and leaning against his desk.

Kylo approached him looking for all the world like a predator stalking its prey, and Hux's heart beat harder in his chest. His drink was plucked from his hands and Kylo drank the rest of it before setting the empty glass on the desk behind him. Hux frowned at him but said nothing as the knight crowded up against him. Amber eyes seemed to see through him before Ren was leaning in and kissing him far more gently than anything they had done the other day.

Hux felt himself melt under the unexpected touch and reached up to thread his fingers through long, dark hair. Without his gloves on he could feel just how soft his hair was and any past complaints he'd had about it being non-regulation flew from his mind.

The kiss deepened but kept its gentleness as their tongues slid together and left them breathless.

Hux felt unbalanced by the softness of the kiss. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, not fully knowing what to say.

Ren smirked at him and the familiar urge to smack him helped Hux regain his footing. He pushed a hand against Ren's chest, making him back away and said, “Strip.”

A thick brow raised at him, Ren studying him again. “So demanding.”

“And you're surprised?”

Plush lips twitched into a smile.

“No.”

Ren didn't hesitate then in taking off his clothes. The sigh Hux had held back before was punched from his lungs when a well defined chest was revealed to him. As with his arms, Hux had the immediate urge to kiss and map out every inch of pale, firm flesh. When he pushed down his pants and underwear, Hux swallowed, his mouth involuntarily watering at the sight. Even soft his cock was impressive. Not to mention the thick thighs on either side of it leading to well defined calf muscles.

Hux stood up and walked into Ren's space, staring openly and then touching a hand to his chest and tracing down over toned abs.

“You are something, aren't you,” Hux said wistfully. Despite being comfortable in his own body, it was impossible to look at Ren's and not feel a twinge of envy. “Pity it comes with such a terrible personality.”

Ren huffed a laugh. “Well at least I'm in good company.”

Hux pursed his lips and pinched one of Ren's nipples making him flinch.

“Impudent.”

Ren rolled his eyes and reached up for the clasps on Hux's jacket. “Let's see you then.”

Hux's pulse fluttered nervously but he let Ren undress him. His belt clattered to the floor quickly followed by his jacket. A part of his brain was screaming to hang it up neatly, but that wasn't the focus right now. He lifted his arms for Ren to pull his undershirt off and sighed when large, callused hands swept over the bare skin of his chest.

“You're so small,” Ren said, his tone somewhere between wonderment and teasing.

“We're basically the same height,” Hux said with a huff.

Ren's hands settled on his waist, his fingers touching behind Hux's back and his thumbs still reaching a ways over his stomach.

“You're small,” he repeated with a smug grin.

Hux let out a controlled breath and hoped the reverence in his voice would stay once he saw the rest of him.

His chest tightened as Ren moved to undo his pants. He'd already taken off his boots when he entered the room, so they dropped to the floor leaving him standing in only his briefs.

Thick fingers slipped beneath the waistband and then paused.

“You're nervous,” Ren said, his brow furrowing.

Annoyance bubbled in Hux as he just wanted to be past this part.

“How astute,” he said dryly.

“Why?”

Heat rose in Hux's cheeks from both irritation and embarrassment.

“Just take them off already.”

Ren was still searching his face for something, but he complied, bending at the knee to drag the underwear down to his ankles.

Hux clenched his eyes shut.

“Oh, Hux.”

And there was the tone that Hux had been afraid to hear. The words were said softly but the mocking edge wasn't lost on him. He waited for the ridicule to begin, and then gasped when Ren's hand came up to wrap around his cock.

“You are _so_ small.”

Hux opened his eyes as Ren tugged at it. His dick was completely covered by his hand, the tip not even peeking out of it. The image alone had heat pulsing through his gut.

“I should've know you were trying to compensate for something with your Starkiller designs.”

Hux glared.

“The size of my cock has nothing to do with my ambitions.”

Ren hummed thoughtfully and stood up, taking advantage of their slight height difference to tower over him. With a hand still around his cock, Ren wrapped his other arm around Hux's back to keep him close and bumped his nose against his temple.

“Are you sure you can even call this a cock?” he said in a low rumble that made Hux shiver. “It's just a little prick. And that's exactly what it would feel like if you tried to fuck someone with it. A little, barely noticeable prick.”

The heat from his groin spread through his limbs and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

Trying to sound stern he said, “If all you're going to do is insult me then you can–”

“You like it,” Ren interrupted. “I can feel your arousal. You like how my hand covers the entire thing, and it turns you on to have me tell you just how small it is. If I put it in my mouth I bet it wouldn't even reach my throat.”

Hux did groan then as he imagined Ren taking him in his mouth. He was probably right too, but it would mean he could work his tongue around it so easily.

“Do you want that?” Ren purred in his ear. “Do you want me to milk your little prick in my mouth?”

His hips stuttered forward in Ren's grip and his hands reached up to grab thick biceps.

“Yes,” he breathed out.

“Get on the bed.”

Hux let out a shaky breath and Ren let go of him, walking into the refresher. His pulse was racing as he climbed up on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. This both was and wasn't what he had been expecting to happen. The insults had come but the way Ren said them, he didn't feel like there was something wrong with him. There was a bit of embarrassment that came with the words but mostly it felt like Ren liked him like this.

Ren reappeared moments later holding a small bottle of lubricant and climbed onto the bed towards Hux. His eyes were dark and held a hunger that Hux had never encountered before. Hands grabbed his hips and pulled, jerking Hux forward on the bed and putting him on his back.

“Who knew that something about you was cute?” he said teasingly.

Hux blushed.

“Shut up,” he said without much venom.

Ren smirked and shifted to lie down on his belly, pulling Hux's legs apart and planting kisses down the inside of his thigh.

“Such a cute little prick,” he murmured, and warm breath tickled the sensitive skin there making Hux's cock pulse. His breath came up short when Ren wrapped his lips around it, able to close them around the base with no effort.

The sudden heat and moisture drew a strangled moan from Hux and he fisted at the bedsheets. Ren was sucking on it, putting pressure on it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, all while working his tongue against it in a wet, steady pace. He barely had to pull back to suckle at the tip, swirling his tongue about it in a way that had Hux moaning.

He pulled off and pressed a kiss to the side of the shaft. “You like that? Like how you fit so easily into my mouth? I can almost wrap my tongue around the whole thing.” As if to prove his point he kissed the shaft again and then stuck out his tongue, curling it around the underside.

Hux was shaking and he nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak just then. Ren grinned and then took him back into his mouth, resuming his previous pattern of licking and sucking.

It'd been so long since he'd had anything other than his hand on himself that it took no time at all to reach the edge.

“Ren,” he panted. “Ren, I'm going to come.”

Ren kept on, massaging the underside with his tongue until Hux was arching off the bed and coming in his mouth.

Pleasure swept through him in a bright wave of relief and he sagged against the bed when Ren pulled off. He climbed over Hux and then squeezed at his jaw to open his mouth, spitting his own come into it. Hux scrunched his nose but swallowed it anyways figuring he probably deserved that.

“Such an excitable little thing,” Ren mused, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I wonder how long before it squirts again.”

Hux's blush deepened and he didn't bother deigning that with an answer. And then Ren was kissing him fully, ravaging his mouth with the tongue that had just brought his cock to completion. He groaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to sink into soft hair, quickly becoming addicted to the feel of it between his fingers.

His eyes flew open and he gasped against Ren's lips when he felt a slick finger nudge against his hole. He'd missed the snick of the cap, too lost in the kiss.

The finger circled his hole until Hux relaxed, adjusting to the feeling of someone touching him there and then it was pressing in. His mouth fell open and his brows pinched together at the feel of it. Even just one of Ren's fingers was enough to feel a burning stretch. He stopped at the second knuckle and then pulled out, reapplying more lube before going deeper. Hux keened when the finger curled and brushed against his prostate.

“You like having your ass filled?” Hux could hear the smile in Ren's voice. “I bet you do this on your own when you want to get off. It's so small it can't be that satisfying to rub one out, but here,” Ren rubbed at the spot more insistently, “you can get that pleasure straight from the source.”

Hux was clutching at Ren's shoulders now and breathing hard. He was oversensitive from his orgasm and every press of Ren's finger felt electric.

Ren kissed his cheek and then brought his lips to his ear and whispered, “I'm going to show you what a real cock feels like.”

Hux’s body jerked and he cursed as a second finger was pressed in along with the first. The sensation was overwhelming after just coming and his thoughts were too scattered to form a proper retort. All he could do was pant and angle his hips down onto the intrusion.

Eventually Kylo was working three fingers inside of him, and Hux felt like was falling apart. His cock was starting to get hard again, his thighs wouldn't stop trembling, and his breaths were too short.

When Ren pulled his fingers out, anticipation coursed through Hux knowing what was coming next. Ren slicked himself and lined up with Hux's loosened hole, all but pressing Hux's knees to his chest.

“I'm going to ruin you for whatever toys you use,” he rumbled.

As he pressed in Hux clutched at the sheets again, the thickness of the head barely comparable to his fingers. A low whine was pushed from his throat as Ren rolled his hips and pushed the tip in.

They both moaned and Ren muttered, “Fuck, even your asshole is small.”

Hux finally found his voice, though it was thoroughly wrecked. “It's proportionate. You're just appallingly large.”

Ren laughed and then thrust in a little further, making Hux groan.

“I suppose you're right.”

More lube was applied and then Ren was working himself in to the hilt. Hux's legs were shaking again and Ren ran his hands gently along the underside of his thighs. He leaned over Hux and kissed his lips, though Hux did little more than pant against him.

“Relax,” Ren murmured. “I'll give you a minute.”

Hux huffed a laugh. “So generous,” he mumbled back.

The minute was much needed though as Hux tried to collect himself, slowing his breaths and relaxing his muscles. Ren was _huge_ , and it felt like he was being split open—which he supposed he was.

When he regained some control over himself he nodded. Ren kissed him one more time before pulling out a fraction and thrusting back in. Hux sighed and nodded, encouraging Ren to keep going.

He kept the pace slow, and Hux was as grateful as he was frustrated. His cock was hard and leaking where it jutted up from his hips, and every movement sent heat rolling through his skin. Ren worked slowly until he was thrusting his whole cock in and out of Hux with ease.

Then he started fucking him.

The first hard snap of Ren's hips had sparks bursting behind Hux's eyes and he cried out shamelessly loud. Ren was relentless after that, thrusting hard into his body and his balls slapping against Hux's ass. He was talking, uttering more dirty praise, but Hux couldn't make out one word from the next as his senses were consumed by the feeling of being so intensely fucked by Ren's thick cock.

Moans and cries fell freely from his lips, uncontrolled sounds that he never would've let himself make if he could focus. Hot pleasure pulsed through his body, making him writhe at the overwhelming feel of it.

A hand touched his face and tipped it back up from where it had lolled to the side. Through bleary vision he found Ren's face and heard him say, “Look at me.” He kept talking and Hux only caught scattered words, his attention too focused on his ass and the tightening pleasure in his groin.

With his eyes locked onto Ren's, his body tensed for the second time in an hour and the pleasure built to its peak. His cock spurted untouched over himself. Ren slowed down a fraction but each thrust was like an electric current running through him, drawing out his orgasm until he became little more than a ragdoll in Ren's grip.

At that point Ren pulled out and stroked himself furiously over Hux until he was coming in long stripes over his chest and stomach.

Hux's legs hit the bed with a soft thud and Ren moved from between them to lie next to Hux. Exhausted and absolutely limp, Hux turned his head to look at Ren.

The knight's hair was stuck to his face with sweat and his cheeks were flushed with exertion. His eyes were softer now, looking less like he wanted to devour Hux. Probably because that was exactly what had just happened. He looked tired, satisfied, and overall too pleased with himself.

“I hate you,” Hux said weakly.

Ren laughed breathlessly.

“We’ll work on that.”

Hux groaned, rolling his head forward again and closing his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote all of this on my iPhone lol. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr! kyluxicle


End file.
